A travers les saisons
by Dyana Poppins
Summary: Parce qu'avoir du Graylu une fois, c'est bien, mais qu'en avoir toute l'année, c'est mieux ! Recueil d'OS sur le couple GrayLu/GreyLu GrayxLucy. Portés sur le thème des saisons. Troisième OS sur le printemps en ligne ! Rating au cas où pour la suite
1. Hiver : Bain forcé

_Bienvenue sur ce recueil d'OS saisonnier de Graylu ! Comme mentionné, mon couple prioritaire est clairement le GrayLu, mais si vous voulez m'en proposer d'autres ou que vous avez des idées de scénario, n'hésitez pas à me laissez une petite review ! Voilà donc le premier OS, plutôt modeste, de ce recueil. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

A Magnolia, en hiver, le paysage est d'une rare beauté. La neige recouvre tout, le canal est gelé, les pas sont étouffés, et les gens sont soit à s'amuser dehors, soit bien au chaud chez eux, sous leur couverture. C'est une période de l'année que tout le monde apprécie.

« Saloperie de saloperie de saloperie de saloperie de... »

Tiens ? Non. Qui peut donc être d'aussi mauvaise humeur en ce moment ?

Ladite personne marchait avec difficulté, s'enfonçant dans l'épaisse couche blanche qui masquait le sol. Elle était couverte de la tête aux pieds, portant entre autres des bottes de fourrure, quatre épaisseurs, et des caches oreilles. Une masse de neige tomba d'un toit sur sa tête, faisant tomber sa capuche. Ses cheveux blonds s'échappèrent en mèches folles et électriques, lui faisant pousser un dernier juron furieux.

« … de saloperie de merde ! »

Lucy Heartfilia, car c'était elle, se surprenait à haïr l'hiver plus qu'elle ne l'aurait même pensé possible. Pourtant, c'était un des rares moments qu'elle appréciait sincèrement quand elle était encore chez son père... Elle adorait le paysage enneigé, elle aimait faire des batailles de boules de neige, elle appréciait même les cris des enfants. Mais là, c'était vraiment trop pour elle. Elle n'aurait pas pensé que, pour si peu, la guilde se mettrait dans cet état.

Déjà, la situation avec Juvia était critique, parce que le froid pouvait faire geler son corps constitué d'eau. Inquiétant, hein ? Ils la gardaient donc près du feu, la surveillant d'un œil attentif. Comme Grey, lui, était tout le temps dehors, la femme de la pluie passait un certain temps à se plaindre..

Parlons de Grey, justement ! Son incroyable résistance au froid le poussait à arpenter les rues de la ville torse nu, un air fier et bravache sur le visage. Ce que la jeune femme, même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais, appréciait plutôt. Mais là n'était pas le problème. Le problème, c'était que Natsu avait décidé de faire de même pour montrer, je cite, qu'il était « aussi fort que ce glaçon à la noix ! ». Lucy s'était fugitivement demandé quel goût pouvait avoir un glaçon à la noix, avait rougi à l'idée de ce que cette pensée impliquait, et était passée à autre chose.

Pas la salamandre.

Il avait donc suivi l'exemple de Grey. Les premiers jours, il s'était porté très bien, le feu circulant en lui et composant son corps lui permettant de résister aux faibles températures, au blizzard... Tout ça, quoi ! Mais Natsu avait oublié un détail, pourtant capital. Le feu peut parfaitement s'éteindre.

Ainsi donc, un soir, il était rentré frigorifié, et était depuis alité. On lui apportait régulièrement du feu, qu'il dévorait. Malgré cela, il n'allait pas vraiment mieux, et la blonde se faisait beaucoup de souci pour son ami. Elle était sortie pour se changer les idées, mais le moins qu'on puisse dire était que ça ne fonctionnait pas vraiment. Elle espérait aussi croiser Grey, et elle se convainquait elle-même que c'était pour l'engueuler d'avoir fourré cette idée dans la tête d'un garçon aussi influençable que Natsu.

Parce que oui, il y avait un autre problème, autrement plus ancien que celui dû à cette saison.

Grey Fullbuster était un problème à lui tout seul.

Parce qu'il avait un corps de rêve et des yeux magnifiques, certes, mais pas uniquement. Aussi parce qu'il était toujours discrètement attentionné et terriblement protecteur. Parce qu'il la regardait avec une intensité toute particulière. Parce qu'elle se sentait merveilleusement bien quand elle était avec lui. Parce qu'il l'écoutait avec une attention impressionnante quand elle en avait besoin. Parce qu'il lui faisait confiance. Parce qu'il... Parce qu'il était lui, tout simplement.

Sauf que Lucy ne pouvait en parler à personne. Elle aurait aimé, pourtant ! Mais si elle en touchait un mot à Mira, toute la guilde serait bientôt au courant. Levy avait bien assez de problèmes avec son imbécile de chasseur de dragon, et Erza faisait elle aussi face à assez de problèmes comme ça côté cœur. Quant à Juvia, Lucy tenait à la vie. Ok, être tombée amoureuse de Grey relevait du suicide, mais elle n'allait pas faciliter les choses à la femme de la pluie pour autant !

La jeune femme errait donc dans les rues. Elle parvint jusqu'au lac, le but de son vagabondage, et soupira longuement et fortement. Elle ouvrit son sac et en sortit deux patins à glace. Elle en avait beaucoup fait étant enfant, et elle espérait pouvoir parvenir à sortir cet imbécile de mage de glace de ses pensées en faisant des figures.

Vous n'êtes pas convaincus ? Elle non plus.

Elle enfila les patins, et s'avança avec grâce sur la surface gelée, traçant un sillon sur le sol. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'éloigna un peu plus du bord, et bientôt elle fut au centre du lac. La glace était solide, et elle devina qu'elle ne craignait rien. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Elle se sentait _libre_. Enfin.

Elle commença à tournoyer, ses gestes précis étant dignes d'une gymnaste. Elle enchaînait es mouvements compliqués et impressionnants, sans savoir qu'elle avait un public. Public qui était, justement, le brun qui agitait ses pensées. Il s'était approché du lac sans y réfléchir, et était resté immobile en voyant la blonde s'en approcher.

Maintenant, il l'observait avec une attention toute particulière. Elle était magnifique, remarqua-t-il, même engoncée dans son énorme et inélégant manteau. Elle était aussi d'une grâce impressionnante, d'une beauté sans pareille, et puis... Il était raide dingue amoureux d'elle. Il songea qu'il ressemblait sans doute à un sacré stalker, et se détourna, commençant à s'éloigner.

Il était encore tout près quand il entendit l'affreux craquement et le cri de la blonde.

Il se dirigea en courant dans sa direction. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva lui-même sur le lac, la cherchant du regard. Elle n'était nulle part. Les eaux l'avaient déjà avalé prit une inspiration et, du poing, brisa la glace, de toutes ses forces. Puis il plongea.

Sous l'eau, tout était étrange. Il aperçut la blonde qui se débattait, cherchant à remonter. Ses vêtements gorgés d'eau ne le lui permettaient pas. Il nagea dans sa direction, et la vit réussir à retirer son manteau, qui sombra aussitôt. Il lui restait cependant ses chaussures, et il ne lui serait pas facile de les retirer.

Grey la rejoignit et la tira puissamment vers le haut. En quelques secondes, il la jeta sur la glace, puis se hissa à côté d'elle. La jeune femme, allongée sur le dos, hoquetait. Il la souleva légèrement. Elle était gelée. Lui pouvait tenir à cette température, mais ce n'était clairement pas le cas de tout le monde...

Il la souleva dans ses bras, et courut jusqu'à la guilde.

Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais été aussi rapide.

En hurlant, il bouscula tout le monde, et déposa la jeune femme devant le feu, sous les yeux ronds de Juvia. Il la gardait serrée contre lui, la frictionnant pour essayer de l'aider à retrouver sa chaleur.

Il lui sembla qu'elle disait quelque chose. Il se pencha vers elle, approchant son oreille de sa bouche puisqu'elle était incapable de le faire.

Effectivement, elle disait quelque chose.

« Cet imbécile de Natsu m'a refilé sa crève ».

Grey ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

* * *

 _Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Une review si vous aimez le GrayLu ;) (c'est fou, j'écris GrayLu et j'écris Grey. c'est bizarre. Si quelqu'un a une idée de la bonne orthographe, je suis pas contre...)  
_


	2. Eté : Tentacules

**Tentacules**

La situation était tout bonnement catastrophique. Comprenez-le : ils avaient vécu beaucoup de choses. Vraiment beaucoup. Ils avaient survécu à des évènements totalement désespérés, s'en étaient tirés face aux pires monstres que la Terre ait jamais porté. En fait, si on avait dit à Lucy qu'ils allaient mourir comme ça, ne serait-ce que quelques heures plus tôt, elle aurait éclaté de rire. Et son rire aurait été absolument ravissant, aurait résonné dans le groupe, entraînant sans doute celui de Natsu et de Grey. Il se serait ensuite envolé et, porté par le vent, aurait franchi des kilomètres avant de s'éteindre, laissant son agréable écho derrière lui.

Maintenant, elle était loin de rire.

Il fallait l'admettre, les conditions étaient très loin d'être optimales. Pourtant, quand ils avaient vu la mission, ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à ça...

Malgré la température, un frisson la parcourut.

Car oui, il faisait chaud. Exceptionnellement chaud. L'été qui pesait sur Magnoria ces temps-ci était le pire depuis des années, peut-être même depuis des siècles si on en croyait le Maître. Mavis elle-même semblait en pâtir, et c'était beaucoup dire !

Alors, quand Lucy – car c'était elle – avait repéré la mission, elle en avait presque sauté de joie. La récompense n'était certes pas faramineuse, mais un buffet à volonté était promis, et il n'en avait pas fallu beaucoup plus à Natsu pour sauter sur l'occasion. Avec Natsu, Happy s'était joyeusement invité.

Une fois sûre d'être accompagnée au moins par ces deux-là, qui étaient sans doute ses meilleurs amis, Lucy s'était tournée vers les autres membres de son équipe habituelle, et avait fait miroiter la simplicité extrême de la tâche à accomplir : un monstre à éliminer au bord de la mer. Erza avait sauté sur l'occasion, bien décidée à en profiter pour se rafraîchir.

Ensuite, Lucy avait proposé cela à Grey et Juvia. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'ils accepteraient, en fait, parce que Grey était souvent parti d'un bout du monde à l'autre, accompagné par la femme de la pluie, dans des lieux principalement hostiles. Le milieu idyllique du bord de mer n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes. Pourtant, le mage de glace avait accepté, l'air assez reconnaissant. Alors Lucy s'était dit que peut-être – peut-être – il était un peu étouffé par Juvia.

Cette pensée lui trottait dans la tête depuis longtemps, et c'était compréhensible. Après tout, Juvia était très... présente. Tout le temps. Lucy connaissait assez Grey pour savoir qu'il ne réagirait pas. Contrairement à ce qu'on pensait, le brun était plutôt attentif à son entourage. Pas du genre à se plaindre ni à protester contre un traitement qu'il n'appréciait pas. Pas même du genre à laisser percevoir qu'il ne l'appréciait pas...

Et pourtant, Lucy aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il ne supportait plus les attentions permanentes de sa partenaire habituelle (et imposée).

La blonde était inquiète ; inquiète pour lui.

Ceci dit, c'était un très mauvais moment pour cela.

Un tentacule s'abattit devant elle. A la dernière minute, Erza parvint à se mettre sur sa trajectoire mais, aussitôt, il s'enroula autour de la guerrière. Elle hurla de rage, se prépara à le trancher. Toutefois, comme à chaque fois que le monstre était en contact avec l'un d'entre eux, ses ventouses plaquées sur la peau nue de la femme semblèrent aspirer aussi bien sa magie que son énergie vitale.

Natsu rugit, furieux, mais lui non plus n'était pas vraiment en état de s'y opposer.

En fait du simple poulpe dont ils étaient censés s'occuper, ils se retrouvaient face à un Kraken, qui aurait aussi bien pu être le père de l'espèce (fait intéressant, c'était le cas). Dans l'eau, ils n'étaient pas exactement à leur avantage. En théorie, Juvia et Grey auraient dû l'être, mais en présence de la créature, la mer semblait avoir sa volonté propre. Il était presque impossible de la geler plus d'une poignée de secondes, et la contrôler était un défi des plus ambitieux.

Pense, Lucy, s'ordonna-t-elle.

Pense.

Tu es la seule encore capable de le faire. Alors pense.

Pense.

Elle sentit l'illumination naître.

-Grey ! Hurla-t-elle. Donne-moi cinq secondes !

Surpris, le brun lui lança un regard, puis hocha brièvement du regard, avant de la pointer du doigt. Il attendait son signal. Elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête, et se remit à lancer ses directives.

-Happy ! Échange Natsu et Erza ! Juvia ! Tiens-toi prête ! Natsu ! Avec moi !

Quoi qu'il soit sur le point de se passer, réalisèrent-ils, ce serait plus que probablement leur dernier assaut. Leur dernière chance.

-Grey !

Elle avait lancé l'attaque.

Le brun, posant ses mains sur la mer, gela une grande langue de glace, emprisonnant une partie du Kraken. Le compte à rebours était lancé. Lucy ne devait pas compter sur plus que les cinq secondes qu'elle lui avait demandé, mais elle n'aurait pas besoin de plus.

Cinq.

Elle se hissa souplement sur la glace et se mit à courir.

Quatre.

Natsu, au-dessus d'eux, se rapprochait d'Erza. Bientôt, il pourrait la saisir. La guerrière semblait inconsciente. Lucy passa la main à sa taille et se saisit d'une clé sans ralentir la cadence. Deux esprits. Il faudrait qu'elle invoque deux esprits, décida-t-elle.

Trois.

« Sagittarius ! »

Deux.

« Léo ! »

Un.

Elle sentait le sol se craqueler sous ses pieds, leva les yeux. Happy tenait Erza. Elle échangea un bref regard avec Natsu, et cela leur fut suffisant pour mener l'attaque à bien.

Zéro.

Comme la glace redevenait de l'eau et qu'elle commençait à tomber, elle vit les trois attaques porter sur le monstre et, instinctivement, elle sut qu'ils avaient gagné. Grâce à elle, au moins en partie, et, même s'il s'agissait d'une minuscule partie, même s'ils avaient sans doute affaibli le monstre au cours de leurs attaques précédentes, cela lui suffisait.

En tombant, elle eut une vision d'horreur.

Happy était en train de perdre ses ailes.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour hurler, prévenir quelqu'un, dire à Juvia de se diriger vers ce côté-là, et en même temps prévenir Grey que Natsu aurait besoin d'aide.

L'eau s'y engouffra instantanément. Elle n'avait plus de forces, ni pour se maintenir en surface, ni pour respirer.

Elle sombra.

Mourir comme ça, vraiment ? C'était cela qui l'attendait ?

OoO

Le chaos régnait sur le champ de bataille, au milieu de la mer. Grey tourna sur lui-même, repérant la côte. Juvia avait fondu sur Happy et Erza, et était en ce moment-même en train de les ramener à bon port. Natsu, après avoir repris son souffle, s'était dirigée vers la berge, employant une méthode de nage forgée par des années à éviter de prendre des bateaux. Lucy était à ses...

Lucy n'était pas à ses côtés, constata avec effroi le mage. Il prit une inspiration, se prépara à plonger, quand Loki reparut, soutenant la blonde. Elle crachota un peu, puis fit signe à son esprit qu'elle allait bien et qu'il pouvait s'éloigner.

Celui-ci, malgré les protestations de la mage des étoiles, l'escorta malgré tout jusqu'à Grey. On ne savait jamais, expliquait-il, et il ne voulait pas avoir sa mort sur la conscience. « Pas deux fois ». Grey et lui échangèrent un regard satisfait, et l'humain passa ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, tandis que l'être de lumière se dissolvait face à eux.

Lucy poussa un grognement. Le fait était, elle était épuisée, et peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas tenu jusqu'à la plage. Elle appréciait donc de sentir le corps de Grey contre elle, et de pouvoir s'appuyer contre lui, de percevoir son soutien. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de protester avec une moue boudeuse qu'on pourrait certainement qualifier d'adorable :

-C'est quoi ces conneries sexistes ? Je suis pas plus faible qu'un autre... Et d'ailleurs vous avez laissé Juvia y aller toute seule !

Grey baissa les yeux sur elle avec un mince sourire.

-Non. Tu n'es pas faible.

Elle le regarda et sourit franchement. Elle allait lui répondre, peut-être moqueuse, peut-être amusée, quand elle sentit son monde vaciller. Avec un hoquet, elle enroula ses bras autour des épaules du garçon, opérant un rapprochement soudain entre leurs corps.

Il y avait de quoi être troublé, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Il avait toujours régné entre eux une certaine tension, que n'importe qui avait pu percevoir. Grey haussa un sourcil, et, tout en battant des jambes pour les maintenir efficacement à la surface, soutint Lucy en enserrant ses hanches. La jeune femme frémit légèrement, mais elle était bien trop épuisée pour réagir.

-Toute imbécillité sexiste mise à part, souffla-t-elle, tu verrais un inconvénient à me porter jusqu'à la plage ?

-J'imagine que j'ai pas le choix, répondit-il, vaguement moqueur. Je dois t'appeler princesse, aussi ?

Elle eut un rire fatigué, secoua doucement la tête.

-Tu sais bien que non, Grey...

En un clin d'œil, il commença à l'entraîner vers la terre ferme. Elle ferma les yeux, s'appuyant contre son torse solide et puissant. Elle aurait presque pu perdre conscience.

Arrivés sur le sable, elle se releva d'elle-même, pour se traîner jusqu'à Juvia, Erza, Natsu et Happy. Ces trois derniers discutaient avec animation, l'air tout à fait remis de leurs émotions. C'était pour Erza que cette récupération était la plus surprenante, mais Lucy se doutait bien que la femme n'avait pas fini de les étonner. Elle leur adressa un sourire, avant de s'effondrer sur le sol mou.

Là, elle n'aspirait plus qu'à une chose : dormir. Dormir, et se remettre de cet épuisant travail. Ah, et aussi, engueuler les paysans qui leur avait dit qu'ils devraient vaincre un poulpe. Ces types-là méritaient un procès ! De nombreux magiciens auraient pu laisser la vie dans cette quête, induits en erreur par sa présentation.

Mais d'abord, dormir.

En tout cas, c''était ce qu'elle préparait avant que Juvia se penche au-dessus d'elle.

-Juvia vous est extrêmement reconnaissante, mademoiselle Lucy. Aujourd'hui, vous avez sans doute sauvé la vie à Juvia et aux autres.

-C'est normal, Juvia, répondit Lucy en papillonnant. N'importe qui en aurait fait autant.

-Toutefois, Juvia apprécierait que vous ne vous approchiez pas trop de M. Grey.

Lucy se figea.

-Juvia n'est plus comme avant, elle ne cherche pas à vous menacer, poursuivit, imperturbable, la femme de la pluie. Juvia vous voit comme une rivale de valeur, mais elle est aussi inquiète. Vous avez été claire quant à vos sentiments, et Juvia aussi. C'est en tant qu'amie qu'elle vous fait cette demande.

En tant qu'amie, vraiment ? Ce n'était pas l'amitié que Lucy voyait dans les yeux de Juvia. Juste de l'amour. Un amour excessif, sans doute, mais passionnel. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas envie de s'éloigner de Grey. Pas du tout. Toutefois, avait-elle le droit de prétendre rester à ses côtés, alors qu'elle n'était pas sûre de l'aimer autant que Juvia le faisait ? L'inquiétante question vrillait son esprit.

Est-ce qu'elle aimait Grey ? Elle n'avait pas envie d'y répondre.

-Bon, on va le chercher, Luce ! Lança Natsu, un peu éloigné des deux femmes.

-De quoi tu parles ? Demanda la blonde, s'arrachant à l'hypnotisant regard de Juvia.

-On va le bouffer !

Et, sans prévenir, lui et Erza plongèrent. Dans l'esprit embrumé de la blonde, elle parvint à trouver une conclusion : ils parlaient du Kraken. Pas de Grey. Ils n'allaient évidemment pas bouffer Grey, c'était ridicule...

-Juvia aimerait avoir une réponse, mademoiselle Lucy, lui signala Juvia, sur un ton légèrement pressant.

Lucy se redressa, toute fatigue lui étant brutalement passée. Elle hésitait toujours sur sa réponse.

-Eh ben, qu'est-ce que vous avez à vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux, les filles ? Demanda la voix de Grey. Tu lui fais une déclaration d'amour, Juvia ?

Aussitôt, la jeune femme devint écarlate.

-Grey-sama ! Protesta-t-elle en se relevant et en s'avançant vers lui. Ne dites pas des choses pareilles ! Vous savez très bien que Juvia ne ferait jamais ça !

Grey rit, et passa sa main sur la tête de la femme, affectueusement. Une curieuse brûlure alluma l'estomac de la blonde. Grey contourna Juvia, s'avançant maintenant vers elle.

-Alors, Lucy ? Je ne suis bon qu'à faire ton taxi, et après tu me laisses crever dans la flotte ?

Un rire explosa. Le sien, celui de Lucy. Fort, puissant, transportant une bonne humeur communicative. Suffisant pour provoquer celui de Grey. Plus bref, moins fort, plus grave et rauque, moins joyeux, aussi. Mais plaisant et rare.

Lucy devina, en filigrane, la réponse à la question de Juvia.

Elle n'accepterait pas.

* * *

 _Et voilà donc le deuxième one-shot de ce recueil ! Comme vous l'avez remarqué, il portait cette fois-ci sur l'été. Donc je ne compte pas particulièrement respecter l'ordre des saisons n_n Il n'est pas du tout raccordé au précédent OS non plus, sur le plan de l'histoire. Je m'en tiens pour le moment à des histoires assez softs, voire franchement softs, parce que c'est quelque chose dont je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude, donc je le travaille un peu pour le moment !_

 _N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, en bien ou en mal, mais aussi, pourquoi pas, pour me donner des idées de scènes !_

 _kotomi-chan : Merci beaucoup pour ce com, qui m'a fait super plaisir ! Je t'aurais bien contactée, malheureusement le site a "mangé" ton adresse-mail. Si tu repasses par ici, comme je l'espère, il faudrait que tu laisses des espaces entre les points._

 _Camerisier : Merci d'être passée :) En espérant que ça t'aura plu !_

 _missglossy : Oui, moi aussi je déplore l'absence de texte sur ce couple, surtout en français... J'espère étoffer un peu le fandom de ce côté-là !_

 _A bientôt,_

 _Dyana._


	3. Printemps : la saison des amours

Printemps : La saison des amours

Lucy se leva ce matin-là, joyeuse, comme elle l'était depuis le début de la saison. Il fallait le dire, aussi, c'était le printemps ! Et la jeune femme était heureuse, souriante... Elle était amoureuse. Or, le printemps était sans doute la meilleure saison pour cela. Pour espérer, pour s'illuminer.

Certes, être amoureuse d'un mage de la glace n'était peut-être pas cohérent, mais l'idée l'amusait. Car oui, Lucy aimait Grey.

Et c'était aussi terriblement simple que cela.

Elle aimait son sourire, elle aimait sa façon de lui parler. Elle adorait la manière dont il modulait son prénom, et il y avait toujours quelque chose, dans son regard, qui la faisait se sentir différente. Il la regardait comme une femme, et non comme une fille, ou comme une petite sœur...

Lucy était démonstrative. Elle vivait pleinement, et ne se cachait jamais rien. Cela incluait ses amours, ses sentiments... Ses peines, ses douleurs, ses chagrins, et ses faiblesses. Mais Lucy était entière et vraie. De l'éclat dans son regard à son grand sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage à cette époque de l'année.

Lucy aimait le printemps aussi. On pouvait trouver ça simplet, facile, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle aimait voir les bourgeons pousser sur les jardinières, posées sur le bord des fenêtres, elle aimait voir les arbres se couvrir de feuilles puis de fleurs, et elle aimait savoir que, bientôt, ces fleurs donneraient des fruits. Elle aimait les bruits de la nature qui se faisaient plus présents après le silence étouffé de l'hiver. Elle aimait ce renouveau tout entier auquel elle était particulièrement sensible et, surtout, elle aimait les souvenirs que cette période de l'année ramenait chez elle.

Les souvenirs de sa mère, Layla Heartfilia.

Layla aimait les plantes et les jardins plus que tout. Elle appréciait les herbes folles, les herbes hautes, le grain de folie des mauvaises herbes ; elle adorait regarder sa fille courir dehors en riant aux éclats, et elle la consolait quand ces courses se terminaient pas une mauvaise chute.

Elle s'amusait, aussi, à échapper à la surveillance des domestiques ou au contraire à s'assurer de leur complicité, pour pouvoir s'éclipser dans les jardins, vêtue comme eux, et passait des heures agenouillée à planter ce qu'elle appelait « ses chéries » : ses fleurs. Elle avait des variétés rares, exotiques, particulières, excentriques, amusantes, surprenantes...

Elle en avait fait un jeu de piste, avec sa fille. Elle les installait dans les lieux les plus improbables qui existaient, et l'enfant devait se charger de les retrouver. Lucy se souvenait du rire de sa mère, de ses mésaventures. Elle se souvenait qu'elle était heureuse.

Elle se souvenait aussi de quelques histoires étonnantes, comme la fois où elle avait découvert une grotte sous le palais, ou bien celle où, bien après le décès de sa mère, elle avait trouvé une variété rare, qui ne fleurissait que tous les dix ans, et répandait une odeur abominable à des kilomètres.

Évidemment, elle n'avait pas réussi à empêcher son père de la faire arracher, et elle le regrettait, mais elle l'avait dissimulée pendant plusieurs jours, et elle en tirait une certaine fierté.

Lucy les avait pleuré, ces fleurs. Elle avait pleuré la clairière dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle avait pleuré leur couleur, un rose fuschia qu'on n'aurait jamais imaginé dans la nature, et surtout, elle avait pleuré sa mère. Lucy avait pleuré la femme qui, en éclatant de rire, aurait minaudé puis embrassé son mari au coin des lèvres.

Et évidemment, comme à chaque fois, l'homme se serait laissé avoir. Peut-être même qu'il aurait souri... Peut-être.

Mais Layla n'était plus là.

Lucy s'était aussi enfuie un jour de printemps. Le jour au cours duquel son père avait fait refaire tout le parc. Elle avait pris ses affaires, et elle avait disparu, avec les suites que l'on connaissait : Fairy Tail.

Alors oui, Lucy aimait le printemps. Par convention, d'une certaine façon, comme elle aimait les fleurs, et comme elle avait adopté les clés de sa mère.

Ce matin-là, elle se leva d'un bond, suivant le rituel qu'elle avait connu à sa mère. En plus d'arranger de sublimes bouquets floraux, de planter en cachette des végétaux étranges dans le parc et aux alentours, Layla Heartfilia avait des plantes dans ses appartements.

Lucy, comme elle, commença donc par ouvrir ses volets afin que celles-ci ne manquent pas de lumière, puis s'assura qu'elles ne manquaient pas d'eau, modifia éventuellement leur exposition, et se dirigea vers la porte.

Elle la ferma soigneusement à clé, tout en ayant conscience du fait que son geste était totalement inutile. Elle avait interdit à Natsu de rentrer chez elle pour éviter tout accident, et elle savait pertinemment qu'il s'en fichait complètement. Tant pis, cela faisait partie du jeu, et il n'y avait pas encore fait de dégâts...

Elle arriva à la guilde et salua tout le monde avec bonne humeur. Elle embaumait les plantes, et, comme d'habitude, sa bonne humeur et son sourire mirent du baume à l'âme de ses compagnons. Elle rit, prit le temps de converser avec eux, puis alla s'asseoir en face de Mirajane.

-Alors ? Questionna-t-elle en souriant. De nouvelles missions ?

-Rien qui puisse t'intéresser, j'en ai peur, répondit la barman. De la baston, des combats, et des trucs de brutes.

-Rassure-moi, Mira, tu ne penses pas à des « trucs de brutes costaudes », là ? Je vais mal le prendre... menaça faussement Lucy, sachant qu'on la considérait comme plutôt faible et délicate.

Mirajane rit et secoua la tête.

-Enfin, Lucy, si j'y pensais, je ne te le dirais pas ! Non, par contre il y a bien une mission de livraison de graines, dans le Nord du pays... Un homme très riche qui a fait construire une serre, il veut y faire pousser des fleurs tropicales, comme ça a l'air de t'intéresser en ce moment, je te l'avais mise de côté à tout hasard.

Elle se détourna et ramassa un morceau de papier, qu'elle tendit tranquillement à Lucy. La blonde repéra aussitôt une récompense alléchante et le nom de la plante, qu'elle connaissait bien : il s'agissait des fameuses fleurs malodorantes... Elle retint un léger rire, et releva la tête vers son amie.

-Tu prends le temps d'y réfléchir, d'accord ? Demanda celle-ci avec un sourire. Je sais que pour le moment tu n'as pas envie de partir, mais penses-y bien, d'accord ? Un voyage te fera peut-être du bien, on ne sait jamais...

Lucy se figea à ses mots. D'autres personnes, peut-être, n'auraient pas fait grand cas de l'avertissement voilé de Mirajane, mais la blonde avait appris à ne jamais les ignorer. Mirajane savait tout de ce qui se passait dans la guilde, et il était rare qu'elle ait tort.

La gorge soudain sèche, la jolie blonde se retourna pour regarder autour d'elle. Mira, déjà, pivotait pour servir d'autres personnes, s'occupant de verser de l'alcool en abondance à Kanna et répondant gentiment à des questions de Carla en rapport avec une mission qui intéressait Wendy.

Quelque part, Lucy savait de quoi il s'agissait. Quelque part, elle avait deviné. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, et elle savait depuis longtemps que Mira était au courant... Il fallait dire que la blonde n'était pas particulièrement discrète : elle n'y arrivait pas.

Et Grey était... Grey.

Oui, tel était le secret de la blonde, qui l'amusait autant qu'il la blessait, qui faisait accélérer son cœur autant qu'il faisait bouillir son sang jaloux.

Elle savait bien, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû le regarder avec autant d'insistance que ce qu'elle faisait. Elle savait, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû espérer, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû le dévorer du regard. Qu'elle n'aurait pas dû flirter avec lui aussi outrageusement qu'elle le faisait.

Elle savait bien, que cela blessait toujours Juvia, leur amie, quand elle se comportait ainsi avec lui, mais elle ne parvenait pas à se retenir... De toute façon, comme elle le répétait souvent : c'était de bonne guerre, non ? Juvia avait l'occasion, fréquemment, de partir en mission avec lui, de fréquenter les mêmes endroits que lui... Même leurs pouvoirs étaient proches, et c'était un point commun de plus dont la blonde ne pouvait pas se targuer !

Lucy, malgré une recherche intensive, ne trouva pas le brun. Elle sentit une vague de soulagement l'envahir. Mirajane avait dû se tromper, laisser entendre quelque chose d'autre... Peut-être même qu'elle avait cru que Lucy était tombée amoureuse de Natsu et qu'elle avait voulu l'avertir qu'il était devenu très proche de Lisanna ! Ce dont la blonde se doutait, puisqu'elle avait conseillé son ami, curieusement timide, pour l'aborder...

Lucy se leva donc tranquillement, et glissa dans sa poche arrière, à tout hasard, le papier de Mirajane. Elle s'éloigna ensuite d'un pas souple. Comme toujours depuis le début de la saison, elle allait faire le tour de la ville, histoire de jeter un coup d'œil dans les nouvelles vitrines, et elle finirait par se ressourcer dans la forêt.

Mirajane l'observa partir, un peu inquiète. Lucy aurait dû être consciente, pourtant, qu'elle ne se trompait jamais...

Lucy flâna un peu en ville. Elle avait une chanson un peu idiote aux lèvres, et les gens se retournaient sur son passage. Elle n'y prêtait pas vraiment attention. De temps à autres, elle remarquait des fleurs, qui poussaient entre les pavés et, à chaque fois, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être émerveillée par la force de ces végétaux.

Et puis, alors qu'elle approchait de la fin de son tour habituel, elle entendit les rires.

Elle les identifia aussitôt, et elle s'arrêta en plein milieu de la route. Ils venaient de derrière un buisson, dans ce qu'on appelait de manière candide « le coin des amoureux ». Elle aurait reconnu entre mille le son un peu rocailleux de la voix de celui qu'elle aimait, et elle sentit son cœur exploser quand celui, plus doux, plus hésitant de Juvia le rejoignit.

Lucy ferma les yeux.

Il y eut un bruit de doux baiser, et un « Je t'aime », échangé tout bas, de sorte que personne sauf quelqu'un qui se trouvait juste à côté du buisson n'aurait pu l'entendre.

Lucy serra les paupières plus fort.

Mirajane avait eu raison, bien sûr.

Elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, de toutes ses forces, pour étouffer les sanglots qui allaient bientôt exploser.

Lucy se mit à courir.

Elle s'enferma dans son appartement, et se laissa glisser au sol, tremblant et pleurant. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne l'aimait pas.

Elle avait envie de tout dévaster, d'éclater sur le sol les pots de ces fleurs qu'elle chérissait depuis des jours. Elle avait envie de hurler, de se débattre, de frapper quelqu'un. Elle avait envie que sa mère soit là pour lui caresser les cheveux, pour lui murmurer qu'elle en trouverait d'autres, des garçons, et des qui seraient bien mieux que lui. Elle aurait aimé que ce ne soit pas le printemps, que ce ne soit pas cette foutue saison des amoureux. Elle aurait aimé qu'il n'aime pas cette autre fille. Elle aurait aimé être celle dont on disait qu'elle le faisait sourire, lui qui était toujours si sombre.

Lucy se roula en boule sur le sol en sanglotant bruyamment. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne l'aimait pas. Il ne l'aimait pas.

* * *

 _Hellow ! Me voici donc de retour pour ce troisième OS sur le printemps :3 Comme précédemment, il n'a aucun lien avec les OS précédents et n'aura pas d'influence sur les textes suivants. J'ai choisi ici de me concentrer sur le personnage de Lucy, et j''avais envie de faire quelque chose d'un peu "décalé", dans le sens où la saison des amours et bien... C'est paradoxal.  
_

 _Voilà ! La prochaine fois je pense faire un petit UA, toujours sur du GrayLu, évidemment, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur mes textes ou sur cette idée par commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on est lue ! ^-^_

 _Bonne soirée et à bientôt j'espère,_

 _Dya._

 _Camerisier : Eh bien je suis très contente aussi que tu aies pu passer ! Cet OS est un peu plus tristounet et... eh bien, du coup, finalement, Ju' n'a pas eu à se consoler ailleurs, mais promis, les prochains seront plus... Pour le moins mouvementés !_

 _xAneurysm : Merci beaucoup pour cette review adorable, ça m'a fait super plaisir de te lire ! Je suis très contente que ces textes t'aient plu, j'avais moi aussi eu le sentiment de mieux réussir le deuxième OS que le premier... Pour te rassurer (à moins que tu ne te sois dit "Ouf, ça va bientôt être fini ? :p), il n'y aura pas que quatre OS ici, tout simplement parce que j'ai tendance à revenir fréquemment sur le Graylu y compris après de longues pauses, du coup.._

 _Je fais de mon mieux pour le respect des personnages, comme les OOC m'agacent au plus haut point ! Toutefois je ne suis pas à l'abri d'une bourde, et je sais que je pars des fois un peu loin dans mon interprétation des personnages... Je suis contente que Juvia ne t'ait pas parue trop éloignée, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas la traiter comme une simple hystérique ici. Comme je ne suis pas fan du personnage, je fais très attention à la manière dont je l'utilise, parce que du bashing serait un peu trop... Moche, en fait._

 _J'espère que ce texte t'aura plu aussi, et je promets de l'action dans les prochains textes !:3_


End file.
